Nagato
Allgemeines Nagato (Nagato = langlebiges Tor), innerhalb der Welt von Naruto besser bekannt unter dem Pseudonym Pain (Pain = eng. Schmerz), war der Anführer von Amegakure und Akatsuki und besitzt das Rin'negan. Er verbarg seine wahre Identität und trat den größten Teil der Handlung und trat innerhalb von Akatsuki und Amegakure als Pain, ein von ihm gesteuertes Kollektiv aus sechs Körpern, auf, der beide Organisationen mit harter Hand führte. Sein großer Traum war es, Frieden in der Welt der Shinobi zu schaffen, aus diesem Grunde wollte er die neun Bijuu zu einer ultimativen Waffe vereinen, die die Welt so in Angst versetzt, dass die Shinobi aufhören, sich zu bekriegen. Aus diesem Grunde jagte er die Jinchuuriki, um ihnen ihr Bijuu zu entziehen. Letzten Endes wurde er jedoch von Naruto Uzumaki zum Guten bekehrt, der ihm vor Augen führte, dass sein Weg zum Frieden der falsche ist. Erscheinung thumb|left|Nagato als Kind Nagatos wohl auffälligsten Merkmale sind das Rin'negan und seine schulterlangen roten Haare. Hatte er als Kind noch eine normale Figur, ist er heute durch den immensen Chakra-Verbrauch des Pain-Jutsus extrem abgemagert und von den vielen Chakra-Konduktoren in seinem Körper entstellt. Durch die Verletzungen, die er beim Angriff von Danzou und Hanzou Salamander auf die Rebellen erlitt, ist er zudem unfähig zu Laufen und nur noch im Stande, sich durch eine Art sechsbeinigen Rollstuhl fortzubewegen. Seine einzelnen Pain-Körper, haben aus einem unbekannten Grund, bis auf den glatzköpfigen Dämon alle orangene Haare und zahlreiche Chakra-Konduktoren in ihrem ganzen Körper, da Nagato sie mit diesen lenkt und tragen das Standardmäßige Akatsuki-Outfit, den schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken. Interessanterweise ist der Gott-Körper der einzige, der einen Ring trägt. Hervorzuheben ist sein zweiter Animalisch-Körper, der die einzige Frau im Kollektiv darstellt. Sie alle besitzen ebenfalls das Rin'negan, das, wie auch die Chakra-Konduktoren, auf die Beschwörungen des Animalisch-Körpers überzugehen scheint. Charakter Der Charakter von Nagato/Pain ist vor allem durch den Schlüsselreiz Schmerz geprägt, den er als den Antrieb aller menschlichen Aktivitäten ausgemacht hat. Diesen erlebte er gleich zweimal, bei der Ermordung seiner Eltern und dem Tode Yahikos, was er nicht wirklich verarbeitet oder verkraftet hat, wodurch er sich von einem stillen und schüchternden Kind in den skrupellosen Pain verwandelte. Er glaubt, dass nur Menschen, die selbst großen Schmerz erlebt haben, einander wahrhaft verstehen können und will deshalb mit den Bijuu die Welt angreifen, damit diese den Schmerz erlernt und aus Angst vor weiterem den Frieden hält. Durch seine ihm durch das Rin'negan verliehenen Fähigkeiten sieht er sich selbst als Gott an, der gekommen ist, um der Welt Frieden zu bringen. Jedoch fasst er sein Dasein als Gott anders als die meisten Antagonisten auf, er sieht sich nicht als gottgleicher Herrscher einer Welt, sondern vielmehr als Diener des Friedens, den er der Welt durch Schmerz zu bringen versucht. Seine eigene Person stellt Nagato hierbei weit zurück, er will keinesfalls angebetet werden, was sich auch dadurch zeigt, dass er sich hinter der Fassade des Pain verbirgt, anstatt selbst in den Vordergrund zu treten und seinen eigenen Körper für seine Ideale massiv schädigt, was ihn letztendlich das Leben kostet. Auch hier führt er Schmerz als Schlüsselreiz an, der ihn vom Mann zum Gott werden ließ. Er ist ein Mensch, der sehr stark an Ideale glaubt und bereit ist, alles für diese zu geben, das Ideal des Friedens scheint hierbei sein großer Antrieb zu sein, hinter den er alles zurückstellt, sich selbst, aber auch das Leben anderer. So ist seine Auffassung von Frieden durch Angst nämlich mit vielen Opfern verbunden, die er ohne Skrupel zu bringen bereit ist, so löscht er fast ganz Amegakure aus und will auch Konoha vollständig zerstören, auf das die Welt den Schmerz begreife. Einzelne Menschenleben scheinen für ihn hierbei keine Rolle zu spielen, da für den großen Traum des Friedens Opfer gebracht werden müssen, die Wahl der Mittel ist ihm dabei völlig egal. Obwohl er den Menschen Leid bringen will, scheint ihm Empathie trotz alledem nicht fremd zu sein, so trauert er um den toten Deidara und opfert sich am Ende selbst, um die verstorbenen Konoha-Nin wiederzubeleben. Alles in allem ist er sehr durch seine traumatische Vergangenheit geprägt, weswegen er den Glauben, dass sich die Menschen von selbst vertragen, oder es dauerhaft Frieden gibt, aufgegeben hat und sie nun zum Zusammenschluss zu zwingen versucht. Jedoch schafft es Naruto, ihm seinen Glauben wiederzugeben und er opfert sich für Narutos Traum von Frieden. Die Bezeichnung von Nagato als einen grundsätzlich guten Menschen, der zu den völlig falschen Mitteln greift, ist hierbei sehr passend, da er im Grunde nur Gutes tun will, Werte wie Humanität jedoch völlig außer Acht lässt und deshalb auf den falschen Weg gerät. Rolle als Pain thumb|left|Die Sechs Pfade des Pain Nachdem er im Kampf gegen Hanzou Salamander schwer verletzt worden war und nicht mehr Laufen konnte, verschwand er kurz danach von der Bildfläche, sogar Jiraiya glaubte er sei tot. In dieser Zeit muss er das Pain-Jutsu, das es ihm erlaubt bis zu sechs tote Körper gleichzeitig zu steuern entwickelt haben und begann, anstatt selbst in Erscheinung zu treten, die falsche Identität Pain anzunehmen, um sich durch ihn der Welt zu zeigen. Als Pain zeigt er sich skrupel- und erbarmungslos, anders als der stille Nagato von früher, scheut er sich nicht, für seine Ziele über Leichen zu gehen. In der Regel zeigt er sich nur als Gott-Pain, jedoch besteht Pain aus sechs Körpern, die er je nach Stärke des Gegners in unterschiedlicher Anzahl auftreten lässt. Diesen Fakt hält er jedoch geheim, so scheinen selbst die meisten Akatsukimitglieder nicht zu wissen, dass es sechs Körper sind, geschweigedenn, dass sich hinter Pain Nagato verbirgt. Auch die Ame-Nin wissen davon nichts, da sich ihr Anführer ihnen nie zeigt, und in der Regel Konan zu ihnen sprechen lässt. Er ist der einzige bekannte Anwender des Rin'negans, der diese Technik einsetzt, die ihm im Kampf viele Vorteile bringt, da er alle sechs gleichzeitig dirigieren kann, er alles sehen kann, was seine Körper auch sehen, was die einzelnen Körper geradezu unangreifbar macht und er die Gegner allein durch die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit überwältigen kann, ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Jedoch scheint dieses Jutsu seinen Körper auf die Dauer sehr entkräftet zu haben, da er völlig abgemagert ist, Blut spuckt und seine Körper bei jeder Gelegenheit in seiner Körperhalle ruhen lässt. Es liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass er dieses Jutsu nur aufgrund seiner eingeschränkten Mobilität entwickelte. Anführer von Akatsuki thumb|left|Nagato [[Gentoushin no Jutsu|kommuniziert mit seinen Untergebenen]] In seiner Rolle als Pain führt Nagato Akatsuki an. Nach dem Tode Yahikos, In seiner Rolle als Anführer zeigt er vor allem Stärke und Führungskraft, da er es schafft extrem starke Shinobi wie Sasori, Kakuzu oder Kisame unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihnen direkte Befehle zu erteilen. Er gibt die konkreten Anweisungen, welche Jinchuuriki in welcher Reihenfolge gefangen oder absorbiert werden müssen und nimmt auch beim Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin die entscheidende Rolle ein, da nur er dank seines Rin'negans in der Lage ist, Gedou Mazou zu beschwören. Die meisten innerhalb von Akatsuki kennen ihn nur als Pain, in Form seines Gott-Körpers, Tobi, Zetsu und Konan sind die einzigen, die seine wahre Identität und die Tatsache, dass Pain aus sechs Körpern besteht, zu kennen scheinen, es könnte sogar sein, dass die anderen Mitglieder Gott-Pain nie persönlich begegnet sind, da sie immer nur mit Gentoushin no Jutsu kommunizieren. Obwohl er bereit ist, für seinen Plan Opfer zu bringen, scheint ihm das Wohl seiner Kameraden doch am Herzen zu liegen, da er um den toten Deidara trauert. Innerhalb von Akatsuki ist seine Position unbestritten, da die anderen ihm weder widersprechen noch Ablehnung gegen seine Pläne zeigen, was beweist, dass sie ihn als das wohl stärkste Mitglied der Organisation akzeptieren. Jedoch ist Nagato wiederum lediglich eine Marionette Tobis, der diesem aus dem Verborgenen Befehle erteilt, was auch den anderen Mitgliedern unbekannt ist. Warum ein so starker Shinobi wie er Tobi folgt und was seine Motive und Beweggründe dafür sind, ist bis jetzt nicht bekannt. Verhältnis zu Yahiko und Konan thumb|right|Die [[Ame-Waisen vereint]] Nagato traf die Yahiko und Konan erstmals, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren und er gemeinsam mit seinem Hund Chibi auf der Suche nach Essen war. Yahiko wollte ihn zunächst nicht aufnehmen, da er nicht noch jemanden ernähren konnte, jedoch ließ er sich von Konan umstimmen und so zogen die Drei auf der Suche nach Essen durch das Regen-Reich, was sie immer mehr zusammenschweißte. Nachdem sie unter Jiraiya trainiert hatten, gründeten sie die erst Yahiko und dann Nagato anführte. Vor allem im Bezug auf Yahiko, der ihn aufnahm und sich als Anführer immer wie ein Schild vor die anderen stellte, scheint er eine große Schuld zu empfinden, die er zu begleichen versucht, indem er seinen Traum vom Frieden Wirklichkeit werden lassen will. Sein Freitod, mit dem er die anderen retten wollte, ist für Nagato ein großes Trauma, das er nie überwunden hat. Wohl deshalb lässt er auch Yahikos Körper den Gott-Körper sein Auch Konan gegenüber versucht er, seine Schuld zu begleichen, da er glaubt, dass Yahikos Tod seine Schuld war, da er ihn nicht schützen konnte und versucht auch für sie, seinen Traum wahr werden zu lassen. Sie agiert als seine Vertretung innerhalb Amegakures, wo er sich nie zeigt, was zeigt, wieviel Vertrauen er ihr entgegen bringt. Traum von Frieden Da Nagato in den Wirren des Krieges aufwuchs, den Tod seiner Eltern mit ansehen und Hungern musste, weiß er, wieviel Leid Krieg und Hass verursachen, was in ihm ein starkes Bedürftnis nach Frieden geweckt hat. Dieses Streben wurde durch seinen Meister Jiraiya noch bestärkt, der in ihm den Traum einer Welt ohne Hass weckte. Nach seiner Ausbildung durch Jiraiya gründete er mit den anderen Ame-Waisen eine Widerstandsgruppe, um endlich Frieden in Ame zu schaffen. Jedoch wurden sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt, wobei er schwer verletzt wurde und Yahiko sein Leben ließ. Daraufhin kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass es wahren Frieden und eine Welt ohne Hass nicht gäbe und entwickelte daraufhin seinen eigenen Plan zum Weltfrieden: er will mit den Bijuu eine so mächtige Waffe erschaffen, dass er der ganzen Welt Angst und Schmerz bringen kann, denn nur durch Schmerz lernen die Menschen einander zu verstehen und nur durch Angst vor diesem würden sie aufhören, sich zu bekriegen. Er ist sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie nach mehreren Generationen das Leid vergessen würden, doch würden sie dann wieder die Waffe benutzen und so wieder Angst und Schmerz erfahren, womit sich laut seiner Theorie ein Kreislauf ewigen temporären Friedens bilden würde. Diesen Plan konnte er in Amegakure im Kleinen verwirklichen, da er dort die gesamte Führungsriege auslöschte und den angsterfüllten Bewohnern von Ame Frieden brachte, die ihn sowohl fürchten, als auch bewundern. Menschenleben sind ihm, wie die Beispiele Amegakure und Konoha zeigen, bei seinem Plan egal, da er nur das große Ganze im Sinn hat. Jedoch zeigt er der Welt nicht nur Schmerz im Allgemeinen, sondern fängt auch bei einzelnen Personen an, die er trifft, so greift er Hinata beispielsweise nur an, um Naruto den Schmerz zu lehren. Er ist von diesem Plan so sehr überzeugt, dass er als Pain der Welt Schmerz bringen will und mit Akatsuki alle Bijuu zu sammeln versucht, auch unter Einsatz seines Lebens, jedoch wird er letzten Endes von Naruto an die Lehren seines Meisters erninnert und gibt seinen Plan zu Gunsten von Narutos auf. Nagatos Missionen Kindheit und Training durch Jiraiya thumb|right|Die Ame-Waisen treffen auf die [[Sannin]] Nagatos Familie wurde zu Zeiten des zweiten Shinobi-Weltkrieges von Konoha-Nin getötet, nachdem diese ihr Haus durchsuchten und Nagato versehentlich ihr Versteck verriet. Seine Eltern, ide nur Zivikisten waren, stellten sich den Ninjas, um Nagato die Flucht zu ermöglichen, wurden jedoch mit Leichtigkeit getötet. Nachdem er den Tod seiner Eltern mit ansehen musste, aktivierte sich sein Rin'negan und er tötete die Shinobi. Danach zog er ziellos durch Amegakure, wo er auf Yahiko und Konan traf, mit denen er bald auf der Suche nach Essen durchs Land zieht. Irgendwann treffen sie auf die Sannin, die ihr Essen mit ihnen teilen. Scheinbar waren die drei schon damals Genin oder zumindest Anwärter, da sie schon typische Ame-Nin-Ausrüstung trugen. Orochimaru will die drei töten, um ihnen Leid zu ersparen, jedoch entschließt sich Jiraiya, sie zu trainieren. Nach drei Jahren Training befindet er sie für stark genug, sich selbst zu verteidigen und kehrt nach Konoha zurück. In dieser Zeit entsteht auch Nagatos inniger Wunsch nach Frieden. Rebellion in Ame thumb|left|Nagato verliert [[Yahiko]] Um endlich Frieden ins Regen-Reich zu bringen, gründen die Drei unter der Führung von Yahiko welche sich bald einen Namen im Land macht und viele Anhänger findet. Da Hanzou Salamander sich nach wie vor im Krieg befindet und die Gruppe als Bedrohung siehz, plant er mit dem Führer der ANBU-Ne, Danzou Shimura, einen Hinterhalt, bei dem er sie unter dem Deckmantel von Verhandlungen herlockt und dann Konan in seine Gewalt bringt. Er stellt Nagato vor die Wahl, entweder er tötet den Rebellenführer Yahiko, oder Konan wird sterben. Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen kann springt Yahiko im jedoch freiwillig in sein Kunai, was Nagato so rasend macht, dass er Gedo Mazou beschwört, die sich daraufhin mit ihm synchronisiert und alle bis auf Hanzou und Danzou, die fliehen können, tötet. Bei diesem Vorfall verliert er auch seine Beine. Hanzou verbarrikadiert sich nach diesem gescheiterrten Angriff in seiner schwer bewachten Festung, die er bis zu seinem Tod nicht mehr verlässt. Nagato führt noch einige Jahre selbst an, wo immer mehr seiner Freunde sterben, verschwindet dann jedoch und wird für tot erklärt. Machterlangung in Ame Nachdem er für einige Jahre von der Bildfläche verschwunden und für tot erklärt worden war, taucht er nach einigen Jahren als mysteriöser Pain auf und tötet sowohl Hanzou, als auch seine Familie und alle die mal etwas mit ihm zutun hatten. Die Bewohner von Ame haben zwar Angst vor ihm, verehren ihn jedoch als ihren Gott, da er es endlich geschafft hat, dem leidgeplagten Land Frieden zu bringen. Dafür sind sie auch bereit den Genozid zu akzeptieren sowie die Tatsache, dass niemand weiß wer Pain eigentlich ist. Er zieht in den höchsten Turm, von wo aus er ganz Amegakure überwacht und führt von da aus mithilfe seines Gott-Körpers Akatsuki, die während seines Verschwindens zu der Organisation geworden ist, als die sie heute bekannt ist. Zu Zeiten seines Verschwindens muss er auch das Pain-Jutsu entwickelt haben. Die Suche nach den Bijuu Während die anderen Akatsukimitglieder die Bijuu einsammeln, hält sich Nagato zunächst im Hintergrund, er bestimmt lediglich, welche Bijuu in welcher Reihenfolge und von welchem Team eingesammelt werden sollen und kümmert sich mit Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin um die Absorbierung der erbeuteten Bijuu. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob er jemals selbst ein Bijuu eingesammelt hat, jedoch ist der Beschaffer bei einigen Bijuu nicht bekannt. Der Kampf gegen Jiraiya thumb|right|Das Pain-Kollektiv überwältigt [[Jiraiya]] Nachdem Jiraiya den Anführer von Akatsuki stellen will und deshalb Amegakure infiltriert, wird er schnell von Nagato mithilfe des Ukojizai no Jutsu entdeckt. Dieser will sich seines alten Meisters entledigen, da er als Feind nach Amegakure gekommen ist und schickt Konan los, um ihn bis zu seinem Eintreffen in Schach zu halten. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Konan greift er zunächst allein mit seinem Animalisch-Körper selbst in den Kampf ein. Hierbei beschwört er zahlreiche Kuchiyose-Tiere, muss jedoch einsehen, dass er alleine nicht gegen Jiraiya im Sennin Moodo ankommt. Zunächst ruft er seine Hungriger Geist- und Mensch-Körper, muss jedoch zum Ende des Kampfes hin auf alle sechs Körper zurückgreifen. Jiraiya, der die ganze Zeit über nicht sicher war, ob er Yahiko oder Nagato vor sich hat, begreift schließlich, das Nagato die Pains verborgen aus dem Hintergrund steuert und schafft es, bevor er stirbt, diese Erkenntnis verschlüsselt auf Fukasakus Rücken zu schreiben, sowie einen Ame-Nin und den Animalisch-Körper von Pain zu erbeuten und nach Konoha zu schicken. Auch schafft er es herauszufinden, dass Pain aus toten Körpern besteht. Nagato ist vom Tod seines Meisters nicht getroffen, sagt jedoch, dass dieser ihn hätte schlagen können, wäre er schneller hinter das Geheimnis von Pain gekommen. Kurz darauf erscheint Tobi, der Nagato im Verborgenen steuert und weist ihn an, nach Konoha zu gehen und das Kyuubi zu erbeuten. Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|[[Naruto vs Pain]] thumb|right|Pain [[Pains Seelen-Entfernungs-Jutsu|entfernt eine Seele]] Zusammen mit seiner Partnerin macht er sich auf den Weg nach Konoha und fängt auch gleich damit an, mit seinen sechs Körpern Konoha zu zerstören. Hierbei kämpft er unter anderem gegen Choji, Chouza und Kakashi, wobei er es schafft diesen zu töten. Shizune fällt ihm ebenfalls zum Opfer und auch Konohamaru kann ihn nur kurz aufhalten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Tsunade, bei dem sie sich weigert Naruto auszuliefern, zerstört er mit Shinra Tensei ganz Konoha und tötet hunderte Shinobi. Jedoch greift Naruto, der inzwischen den Sennin Moodo gemeistert hat, in den Kampf ein und fordert ihn nun zum Duell. Hierbei schafft er es nach und nach, sämtliche Körper bis auf den Gott-Pain zu vernichten, unterliegt diesem jedoch. Als Nagato ihn schon abtransportieren will, greift Hinata ein, die Naruto ihre Liebe gesteht und sich für diesen opfern will. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, bei dem sie völlig chancenlos ist, wird sie allem Anschein nach getötet, was Naruto so in Rage bringt, dass er in die sechsschwänzige Form des Kyuubi und später sogar in die achtschwänzige wechselt, was Nagato zwingt, Chibaku Tensei einzusetzen. Naruto begenet seinem Vater, der es schafft, ihn wieder in seine normale Form zu bringen und besiegt schließlich nach einem langen Kampf auch den Gott-Körper. Er sucht daraufhin das Gespräch mit Nagato, der ihm seine Philosophie und Lebensgeschichte erleutert. Naruto schafft es, Nagato durch das Buch ihres ehemaligen Meisters wieder auf den rechten Pfad zu führen, wodurch die zahllosen toten Shinobi wiederbelebt werden und wieder Frieden einkehrt. Nagato beauftragt Naruto, der Welt Frieden zu bringen und opfert sich, um die Schäden, die er in Konoha angerichtet hat, ungeschehen zu machen. Tobi zeigt sich überrascht, dass Pain verloren hat, sagt aber, er würde einfach jemand anders mit Gedou Mazou synchronisieren. Später tötet er Konan, um Nagatos Augen zu erbeuten. Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto thumb|left|[[Kabuto beschwört Nagato und die anderen Akatsuki-Mitglieder durch das Edo Tensei]] Kabuto, welcher sich mit Tobi zusammenschließt, hat als Beweis seiner Kraft mittels Edo Tensei folgende Mitglieder von Akatsuki wiederbelebt: Nagato, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi und Kakuzu. Jedoch ist Nagato genau wie die anderen nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Das Pain-Kollektiv Die sechs Pfade des Pain (Pain Rikudou, ペイン六道) basieren auf einem buddhistischen Glauben der Reinkarnation und den damit verbundenen sieben Daseinsbereichen. Alle benutzten Körper von Pain sind tote Menschen die Jiraiya in seinen eben schon einmal gesehen hat und besitzen ebenfalls das Rin'negan. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Nagato die Körper selbst besschafft hat, da auch Leichen von Ame-Nin zu seinem Turm gebracht werden, da Jiraiya alle Ninja zu kennen scheint, ist es jedoch relativ wahrscheinlich, dass er zumindest alle bis auf den zweiten Animalisch-Körper selbst eingesammelt hat. Nagato kann den einzlenen Körpern einen bestimmten Teil seiner Macht, einen der Pfade des Rikudou Sennin, übertragen und dem betreffenden Körper somit bestimmte Jutsus von ihm einprogrammieren, die diese dann nutzen kann. Jeder Körper scheint nur einen Pfad aufnehmen oder verkraften zu können. Yahikos Körper, der Gott-Pain, ist der stärkste der sechs Körper mit dem mächtigsten Pfad und wird von Nagato in der Regel genutzt, um sich Akatsuki oder der Welt zu offenbaren. Wenn er seine Körper gerade nicht braucht, liegen sie in seiner Körper-Halle, in der er sie wahrscheinlich auch präpariert, um Chakra zu sparen. Bemerkung: Da der Dämonen-Pain eine Puppe ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass Nagato seine Puppen-Jutsus wie Raketen und Laser nicht beherrscht. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Nagato [[Shinra Tensei|zerstört Konoha]] thumb|right|[[Chibaku Tensei, eine seiner stärksten Techniken]] Als Anführer von Akatsuki und schon in seiner Jugend war und ist Nagato ein extrem starker Shinobi und er ist von den anderen als unbestritten stärkstes Mitglied der Akatsuki-Organisation akzeptiert und kann problemlos als stärkster Ninja seiner Zeit angesehen werden. Er besetzt fast unendlich viel Chakra, das auch noch besonders stark ist, sogar soviel, dass er damit nach dem Kampf gegen Naruto noch sämtliche Gefallenen wiederbeleben kann. Laut Konan hat er noch nie einen Kampf verloren und gilt als unbesiegbar. Selbst ein Sannin wie Jiraiya konnte Nagato nicht viel entgegensetzten und starb, auch wenn er selbst dies auf den Mangal an Kenntnissen über seine Fähigkeiten zurückführt. Laut Fukasaku ist er unbesiegbar, sofern man nicht hinter das Geheimnis seiner Kunst kommt. Laut Zetzu hätte selbst Naruto den geschwächten Nagato nicht besiegen können, hätte er ihn nicht von seinem Plan zum Frieden überzeugt, was seine Ausnahme-Position in der Welt von Naruto unterstreicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er im Rollstuhl sitzt. Das Rin'negan thumb|left|Nagatos [[Rin'negan aktiviert sich]] Ein großer Teil seiner Stärke beruht zweifelsohne auf dem Rin'negan, dem stärksten Dou-Jutsu der Welt, mit dem er gottgleiche Kräfte erlangt hat. Dieses gibt ihm Macht über die Schwerkraft, Leben und Tod und erlaubt es ihm, Menschen all ihre Geheimnisse zu entziehen. Einige der wohl mächtigsten Techniken sind das Beschwören von Gedo Mazou und Chibaku Tensei. Dank dem Rin'negan kann Nagato jede Technik anwenden und erlernen, die er möchte, was selbst die Fähigkeiten des Sharingan in den Schatten stellt und er scheint Chakra noch besser sehen zu können als ein Hyuuga mit seinem Byakugan. Er hat die Kontrolle über alle fünf Elemente, die er schon im Alter von zehn Jahren perfekt beherrschte. Normale Menschen scheinen nicht einmal einen Blick des Rin'negan verkraften zu können, da er Gegner mit nur einem Blick kollabieren lassen kann. Auch seine Beschwörungen erhalten das Rin'negan. Die sechs Pfade des Pain thumb|right|Die sechs Pfade des Pain Aufgrund seiner mangelnden Mobilität nutzt er im Kampf meistens sein speziellen Pain-Jutsu, mit dem er sechs tote Körper steuern kann, als seien es seine eigenen. Sie teilen sich ein Sichtfeld und er kann ihnen jeweils einen der sechs Pfade des Rikudou Sennin übertragen und sie dann mit seinem Chakra steuern. Sie fühlen keinen Schmerz, da selbst Ibiki Morino sie nicht foltern konnte. Um sie zu kontrollieren schickt er sein Chakra durch die Konduktoren in seinem Rücken, was zu den Konduktoren an seinem jeweiligen Pain-Körper übertragen wird. Idealerweise ist er dafür in der Nähe und an einem hohen Punkt, um sie am effizientesten steuern zu können. Wie Konan bestätigt, kann Nagato, selbst wenn er die anderen Pains steuert, noch gleichzeitig jeden anderen Pfad einsetzten, da all diese Kräfte zu seinem Rin'negan gehören. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *Ame-Waisen *Akatsuki **Pain und Konan Trivia *Nagato hat im Laufe der Jahre viele Beinamen erhalten: **Konan bezeichnet ihn als den "siebten Pain". **Er selbst nennt sich sowohl "Pain" als auch "Gott". **Jiraiya nennt ihn "Das Kind der Prophezeiung" und den "Retter der Welt". **Tobi bezeichnet ihn als den "dritten Rikudou Sennin". *Man sieht von Nagato immer nur jeweils ein Auge. Beide zusammen sieht man nur bei der Aktivierung seines Rin'negans. *Laut Naruto sind er und Konan anders als die anderen Akatsukimitglieder, da sie keinen Spaß am Töten haben. *Laut Konan hat er noch nie einen Kampf verloren und ist unbesiegbar. *Das er sich überall durch Pain vertritt könnte daherrühren, dass er an den Beinen verletzt und somit nicht besonders mobil ist. *Die einzigen Akatsuki-Miglieder, die zu seinen Lebzeiten von seiner wahren Identität wussten, waren Zetsu, Tobi und Konan. **Sie scheinen auch die einzigen zu sein, die wussten, dass Pain aus mehreren Körpern bestand. *Da er die Bijuu zu einer ultimativen Waffe vereinen will kann man darauf schließen, dass er von der Existenz des Juubi weiß. *Sein Charakter wird als rein und furchtsam beschrieben. **Als Pain gilt er als gefühllos. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Fisch vom Grill und Eintopf. **Er hat keine besondere Abneigung gegen bestimmte Lebensmittel. *Um seine Freunde zu schützen würde er mit jedem kämpfen. **Als Pain möchte er mit Naruto, beziehungsweise dem Kyuubi, kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "Heranwachsen". **Als Pain ist sein Lieblingsspruch: "Auch eine verregnete Nacht ist voller Sterne." *Sein Hobby: Training in Nin-Jutsu. * Laut Tobi gehörte Nagato aufgrund seiner roten Haare zum Uzumaki-Clan. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Ame Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Ame-Waisen Kategorie:Nagatos Kämpfe Kategorie:Pains Kämpfe